Eric's Restart
by Beachbum912
Summary: What happened after the show! I do not own the show or the characters
1. Chapter 1

Eric Forman was sitting there in his living room in a state of utter shock. The woman he thought was his perfect match and wife of almost six years had come home tonight and told him it was over. Eric had tried to talk with her and work out the differences. She in turn became mean and said "I never loved you like a spouse, you are weak, you are lazy, you will never amount to anything." Then she turned to him and said "I ended our lease so in a week we have to be out. I am going to New York to work for Rolling Stone. Bye Eric!"

With that she left and left the divorce papers sitting on the kitchen table. Eric was hurt and had been blindsided on his birthday no less. How could anyone do that to another person? How could Donna do that to him for as long as they had known each other? What was he going to do now?

To say Eric was mad would have been understatement of the year! He was beyond mad. Donna had ripped his heart out and stomped on it. Eric did what he had to. He called home to talk to his parents. He would go back to Point Place and start again.

Eric had been dreading calling home. He felt like such a failure. He knew Hyde was in Milwaukee running the record business for WB, Kelso was in Chicago working for the police department. Fez had headed west to Hollywood and was making big bucks doing the hair for all the ladies of Hollywood. The call home had gone better than expected. Red hadn't called him a dumbass. Red would drive to Chicago tomorrow and help him load his stuff and come back to Point Place. Kitty had been beside herself on the phone and Red threatened to put a foot up Bob's ass if he hadn't moved. Kitty actually cursed and called Donna a bitch.

Eric felt better having talked to his parents. He hadn't seen much of them as he had wanted to in the last six years because Donna was always working and he wanted to be there and able to spend some time with her. What an idiot he had been! Eric knew he was a giver, he cared more that Donna achieve what she wanted than him. Just being with her was he thought he needed. She proved that wrong in a big way. Eric had been substituting in the districts they lived in because they moved so often. Red knew the principal of Point Place Elementary and was going to call him before he left in the morning. Hopefully something good would come of this whole mess.

Eric's mind began to wander to what ifs. No matter how hard he tried, no matter what he thought they kept coming. What if I had taken the permanent job in Milwaukee right after college, would this still have happened? What if I had worked out more and been stronger? Finally, Eric got mad at himself for blaming himself. He put everything he had into his marriage. He did everything he could to make her happy. Now it was about him finding himself again. He missed his friends and his parents.

He decided to think about packing because if he wasn't then Red would put a boot up his ass. Eric drove to the liquor store knowing he could get boxes for free and then headed back home. He still had half their stuff in boxes from their last move. He thanked god for that small feat. He started packing what few things he had to pack. His Legos, and Star Wars collections. (Yes, he had kept those.) Then he moved to the kitchen and packed up his plates, pots and pans. Each thing he boxed up made him hurt more and more. He was now one of those stats of marriages in America. All he wanted was to marry his high school sweetheart and live happily ever after. WAS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK FOR! He shouted in his mind. Feeling satisfied that Red wouldn't kill him he tried to sleep in their bed but it didn't work. His mind kept going places and running wild.

Eric fell asleep watching Carson because watching tv was the only way his mind would shut off long enough to doze off. Morning came too early for him. He had worked his tail off packing his belongings and was ready for his dad. However, Eric got a huge shock when he opened the door for who he thought was his dad.


	2. Chapter 2

Eric opened the door expecting his dad to be standing there but instead there was Jackie Burkhart. She was wearing jeans and t-shirt with no makeup Eric could see. "Geez Eric are you gonna stand there all day or we going to get you loaded up?" Jackie asked

"Why? How? What?" Eric managed to say

"I was eating dinner with your folks last night when you called. Your mom kind of adopted me since well my parents suck and as she put I needed to learn to cook and such. Your dad likes me being around because then he gets left alone to watch the game or whatever he wants to do. Now let's get moving or Red will put a foot up both our asses. Well maybe yours because I am too cute for that!" Jackie said then pushed Eric aside to grab a box.

Eric managed to break out of his trance and grab a box as Red came in. Soon the boxes and Furniture was all loaded up in the trailer. Not that Eric had much, just a bed, dresser, nightstand, couch and TV for furniture. What was the point of buying more when your wife was never around.

Turned out having Jackie around was a good thing. Red sent her and Eric for lunch when they had finished loading the trailer. Jackie was very different from what Eric remember. The old Jackie never would have helped with moving boxes and such. Jackie also made Eric laugh and get him to smile.

Once they were away from Red, Eric asked "Ok Jackie what gives? I don't remember you being this nice."

"Eric, I grew up because well I had to. You were always so nice to me when I really had issues back in high school. Sure, you teased me about stuff but if I ever really need someone, it was you who were there for me. Well and if you weren't then your parents were for all of us. Now we better get the food or Red will kill us!"

Eric enjoyed talking with Jackie and hearing all about Kelso and Fez well being Kelso and Fez. Eric felt sorry for Brooke having his child and agreeing to marry that idiot. Jackie said Hyde had disappeared with William Barnnet. Jackie wouldn't say more than that. Eric knew Hyde had been an asshole to Jackie. He treated her like crap and Jackie never deserved that.

They got back to Eric's apartment to find Red sitting in a chair. Red said "what the hell took you two?"

"Sorry dad, they were backed up. Here's your burger just the way you like it. I checked to make sure."

Red smiled knowing Eric was still scared of him. Jackie decided to ride with Eric in his beat up old Honda because she couldn't take Red's music any more. Eric didn't fight her on the radio. He was happy to have someone his age to listen to him and tell him he wasn't a dumbass. Jackie surprised him by saying "Eric don't be so hard on yourself. You put everything you had into your marriage. Marriage isn't a 50/50 spilt its 100/100 thing. You gave your 100% and then some. Donna maybe gave you 50% for a year knowing her and then less and less after that. One day she will realize what a guy she had in you but it will be too late for her because some other girl will scoop you up."

Eric still down on himself said "Yeah because everyone loves 30 something guys living with their parents!"

"Eric you idiot! Any girl worth a damn would see that you are recovering from one of the hardest things anyone has to face. Having the person, you love rip your heart out and stomp on it. Besides you shouldn't date for six months anyway. You need to figure out who you are again before you go chasing the ladies."

Eric hadn't thought about dating anyone new. He was just thankful Red had given him good news that there was an opening for a first-grade teaching position. At least he would be working and have something to distract him from his hurt and misery. It was a year probation but if he worked hard he would be hired full time the next year.

"Jackie you really do give some good advice." Eric said and then changed the subject to better thoughts that Red had lined him up a job. "Also, thank you for being there with my folks. I know my mom has missed me but at least you helped since I could never get Donna to come visit."

"Well Eric, as I said they kind of unofficially adopted me. I am still Red's favorite and you won't be changing that anytime soon. Don't worry we can go back to teasing each other when you are up to it."

Eric hadn't thought of teasing Jackie aka the Devil all day. He liked nice Jackie and wanted her to stick around. He wouldn't ever be up for teasing her like he did in high school again.


	3. Chapter 3

Eric moved into his old room and set up his tv and couch in the basement. It was still his place to hide out but now it was more to relax after work than some form of rebellion during high school. Eric loved his new job and loved his class. They were eager to learn because Eric had learned that if you reward them for reaching the goals each week then students want the reward. He used simple things like an extra 10 mins for recess on Fridays or watching a video to reinforce what they talked about.

Eric hadn't seen Jackie all week because he was always working on his lesson plans or grading what little papers or homework he had assigned. Well it was Friday night and Jackie had other plans for Eric.

Eric was sitting on his couch drinking a beer when Jackie walked in. She said "Good you are here and not busy."

"Why" Eric asked

"Because I want to go see a movie and you are going with me. Its no fun to go alone. Besides Red said if you don't go he has a foot for you."

"Why me!" Eric moaned in jest as he stood and took Jackie's arm continuing "Shall we my lady?"

Jackie laughed at Eric's attempt at humor. He was coming out of his shell a little that Donna had beat him into. She had given him a little space this week to settle in but knew from her own heartache that getting out is better than sitting around and thinking too much about. How else did she end up dating Fez?

Jackie dragged him to the latest chick flick, however Eric shocked her and paid for the tickets. Eric was still the gentleman and Jackie was helping him by not letting him wallow in his misery. Jackie insisted on getting the popcorn and drinks since it wasn't a date. Jackie enjoyed the movie more than Eric but then again that was expected. Eric liked it more than he would ever admit.

Eric shocked Jackie by asking her to go bowling the following week. He needed to get out and Jackie was now his closest friend, literally. Eric picked on himself for his first attempt at throwing the ball. It was a gutter ball which would have surprised no one. Eric announced his bowling was awful he was buying beer for them and Jackie would have to deal with what he bought because like Red. He doesn't drink light beer.

Eric's bowling improved as he drank and relaxed. He had always been so up tight that he needed to let go and just let things happen and not always plan. Eric was really buzzed by the third game and he was feeling good. He looked up and noticed how good Jackie looked even though it wasn't a date at all. He waited for her to finish throwing and spun her around and kissed her. Jackie was quite buzzed too and kissed back not even thinking it was Eric.

When they both realized what they had done both were embarrassed and shocked. Eric apologized and both blamed the beer. They didn't let one little kiss ruin their night although they did stop drinking.

Eric called a cab because he did not want a DUI and Red's foot up his ass. He messed up and gave his address instead of Jackie's address. Eric realized his mistake and said to Jackie "Take my bed. I will go sleep on my couch. Which some nights was my bed."

Jackie tried to say no she could drive but Eric snatched her keys. He was not going to let her attempt that. Jackie gave in knowing Eric wouldn't because Red had beat it into him to be a gentleman. Eric wasn't doing this for control like Steven would have she thought. He is doing this because he actually cares.


	4. Chapter 4

Eric was finally happy. He had begun rebuilding his life. He had committed himself fully to Donna so it wasn't the easiest thing to rebuild but thankfully he had strong support structure in his parents and his friends.

Little did Eric know that a giant red head was about to darken his life or attempt to. Eric was arriving home when a cab arrived. It was Donna climbing out of the cab. Eric muttered "Fuck!"

"Hey Eric! Can we talk?" Donna asked as Eric climbed out of his little civic.

"NO! We are divorced and that gives me to tell you to FUCK OFF! You ripped my fucking heart out and stomped it. It took me months to start feeling human again. I have worked hard to rebuild my life and reconnect with my friends." Eric boomed

"Eric, I made the biggest mistake of my life letting you go! Please give me another chance?"

"NO DONNA! As you said ITS OVER!" Eric shouted

Donna not to be denied grabbed him and kissed him. Eric pushed her away and said "Donna, its over! You wanted out so you are out. Now leave or do I need send Red with his boot out here."

"Still hiding behind Red!" Donna shouted back

"No Donna, I am not hiding. I am moving on like I should have when I came back from Africa. I came back for you. It was a mistake, we had grown apart while I was gone. Nothing can fix that we are going in different directions. You hate this town, I have grown to love it. You hate my parents and I love them. This is going to be my home. I have reconnected with my friends well some of them. As you said the night before my birthday, ITS OVER!" with that Eric turned and went inside.

Donna stood there flabbergasted. Eric had never stood up or talked to her like that. She did not like it at all. She wanted him back but the old Eric not this version. Eric seemed manlier and had a back bone now.

Donna left and went to the hotel she booked. She had hoped Eric would go with her and be her rock again. She was even more determined to make him hers again. She had to figure how to do that.

Eric didn't retreat, instead it made him resolve even more to move on with his life. It hurt him to see Donna again, not as much as he had expected. He needed to change more than he had. He had been working on adjusting his mental state and now it was time to adjust his body. He had seen old weights that Red had in the garage.

Eric went to find Red, who was watching the game. Eric sat down and watched the game with his dad. When the second commercial break hit, Eric said "Hey dad, where did you put those old weights you had in the garage?"

Red's ears perked up. His son was asking about working out. He never thought he would hear his son asking about weights. Red replied "They are still in the garage. Want me to pull them out?"

Red was not expecting when Eric said "Yeah dad that would be great. Let me change and I will come help you. I want to get a little stronger!"


	5. Chapter 5

Eric was out in the garage the next day lifting the weights he and Red had dug out. He had the bar and a ten- and five-pound plate on both sides. That made the total weight up to 75 pounds, Red had made him try it with him last night to make sure Eric could handle it. Eric pushed the bar off the rack and started his bench press. He was five reps into the set of ten, when he heard a voice. "This is new. What brought this urge on NERD!" That voice could only belong to Jackie.

Eric finished his set and sat up and saw Jackie standing there. She looked him up and down as he said "What can I do for you Devil?"

"Well Eric, its Saturday night and you blew me off last night for our Friday adventure. I want to know why?"

"Short story, Donna! She showed up and wanted me back like it was nothing. I told her to FUCK off. She blew up our marriage so there is no going back now. Besides I have learned this town is home for me and I love my parents. Both things Donna hates and would try to make me give up again."

"Sorry to hear that. Now finish your workout while I go talk to your mom. She needs her weekly gossip time with me. Oh, then take a shower because you owe me a fun night so we are bowling again."

Jackie turned and left before Eric could answer her. Eric thought guess I better finish my workout. I don't need a bitchy Jackie. Eric's main concern was having a good time when they went out. It was sad to say but they were each other's best friends.

Red came out of the house and stormed into the garage and got two beers out of the fridge. He sat down while Eric was doing a set of curls. Red watched and when Eric finished and handed him the second beer. Red looked at Eric and said "Son I am glad you are doing better. I was worried about you when you called before your birthday."

Eric tried to speak but Red stopped him. "Eric you know why I was so hard on you son? I was hard on you to make you able to take what life throws at you. You have proved to me over the last few months that you can take the worst life can throw at you."


	6. Chapter 6

While Eric was finishing his workout, Jackie was in the kitchen chatting with Kitty. "Kitty, did Eric say why he was working out?" Jackie asked

"He told Red he wanted to get in better shape so he could help out more around the house and maybe increase his confidence." Kitty answered

"Well his confidence must be pretty good if he told Donna off. He shocked me when I heard he told her to get lost. Although she did treat him like shit. If I saw her, I would kick her lumberjack ass." Jackie stated

"Now Jackie no more of that sassy talk. I didn't know you were getting so sweet on Eric." Kitty teased

"I am not getting sweet on him. He is my friend and we are enjoying hanging out. Its better without the idiots from the basement." Jackie stated

"Haha, I miss my basement babies. You guys made this house so much fun no matter what Red said." Kitty joked

Jackie giggled and said "Yeah we did have a lot of fun. But that was when we were kids. I grew up and so did Eric but I am not certain the rest did."

"Oh, come on Jackie. Steven is working with WB at the headquarters. Michael is a Police Officer and Fez has gone off to Hollywood." Kitty stated

"Yeah, the only reason that Steven works for WB is that its his dad. Michael, I agree with but that is all Brooke. Fez I won't comment on because he's still an asshole. Sorry about the language but he was evil to me." Jackie replied

Kitty opened the bottle of wine and poured them each a glass. Jackie began telling Kitty all about the new listings she got this week. Kitty loved all the gossip Jackie would pick up working as a real estate agent. Jackie viewed Kitty as the mom she wished she had. They had bonded after Eric's journey to Africa and Laurie disappearing and not communicating.

While the gabbing was going on in the kitchen. Donna was sitting in her rental car at the curb. She was pissed. She had seen Jackie talking to Eric and then go in the house. Donna thought that Eric was dating Jackie.

Donna sat there steaming and trying to think how to react. Eric disappeared into the house and about twenty minutes later Eric and Jackie left. Donna decided to follow them and see what they were doing.

Bowling? They are going bowling? Who the hell bowls? These were the thoughts going through Donna's head.

Donna couldn't figure it out. What was going on in the world? She finally decided to go in and see what the hell was going on. She found them on a lane drinking beer and laughing. Eric was definitely not that funny. What she didn't know was that Eric had just done the worst Kermit imitation ever. Jackie was about to have beer come out of her nose laughing at Eric not with. Eric knew it was bad but was just glad Jackie laughed as opposed to punching Eric. Donna stormed over to the lane and spun Jackie around and said "What the hell Jackie? The rest of the gang wasn't enough for you, you had to have Eric too?"

Jackie didn't even say anything she just punched Donna straight in the mouth. She was pissed and drunk so had no ability to hold back. Donna stumbled back and fell over the seats for the lane.

Donna bolted for the door having been completely embarrassed. There was cheering from other lanes and some people like Eric stood there with their mouths hanging open, uncertain what to do. Jackie was in her fighting stance she had learned at the Y. Jackie slowly calmed down from the sudden appearance of her former best friend. "That Bitch!" Jackie stated as she turned around and went for her ball. Eric wasn't certain what if anything to say, so he high fived Jackie.

A waitress arrived with two beers from the group of guys a couple lanes down for the bad ass woman and her friend. They had never seen a big person go down so fast as the red head had. They had also been the loudest cheering after the quick one punch fight.

Jackie being fired up bowled two strikes in a row to take a commanding lead on Eric. Who was still trying to figure out what the hell had just happened? One thing that was going through Eric's mind over and over again. Why did Donna think he was dating Jackie? They were just friends and hung out a lot.

Eric decided to put Donna out of his mind and get back to bowling. Why let "the bitch" as she was now known as ruin their night for the second straight day.


	7. Chapter 7

Sunday morning came way too early for Eric. He had forgotten to close the blinds in his bedroom and the sun was hitting right in the face and woke him up. On top of all of that he was hungover. Jackie had gotten him absolutely shitfaced last night. He didn't even remember how he got home last night or why he was sleeping on the floor instead of his bed. He heard a very distinct voice say "damnit Eric why didn't you close the blinds last night!"

Well at least Jackie was alive but he still had no clue as to why he was on the floor. He got up and closed the blinds so Jackie would shut up. Only she didn't!

"What the hell? Eric is that you?" Jackie asked in the suddenly dark room

"Yeah its me. Not so loud my head feels like Kelso jumped up and down on it all night." Eric replied getting back on the floor. Standing up had been a bad idea and he had almost puked his brains out.

"Why the hell are you in here? Did you take advantage of me last night? I was drunk and I will whop your ass worse than I did the bitch last night." Jackie grumbled

"Jackie, I don't think I did. I don't even remember getting home last night but I am sleeping on the floor in my own room so what the hell do you the think?" Eric argued

"Fine! Shut up and don't bother me until noon or I will not be happy and I know you know what happens when I am unhappy." Jackie was starting to get bitchy

"Yeah you get bitchy. If I am still sleeping leave me when you get up." Eric mumbled going back to sleep.

Sometime around noon, hunger got the better of both Jackie and Eric. They came out of his room and ran straight into Red.

"What the hell is this? Don't tell me you two did something stupid." Red shouted

"Dad, I slept on the floor. Don't ask why but I did. Nothing happened." Eric replied and walked right past Red on his way to the Kitchen. Red didn't say anything but knew those two were going to be trouble soon. Eric hadn't noticed but Jackie was wearing his Star Wars t shirt and a pair of Eric's running shorts. The shirt all but covered the running shorts. Eric found the leftovers from dinner last night and put the on the counter. Once he got a couple spoons to dish up food he turned and saw Jackie. Eric's eyes just about bugged out of his head. Even with bedhead and no makeup, Jackie made Donna look like the ugly step-sister.

Jackie thankfully missed Eric's reaction to seeing her and hadn't noticed what she was wearing. The eat in silence since they both still had at least some headache left. After lunch Jackie grabbed her purse and her keys and went home. Eric knew about how long it took her to get home and the phone rang.

"NERD WHAT THE HELL AM I WEARING?" Jackie yelled through the phone

"My shirt!" Eric answered

"Where is my underwear and my clothes?" Jackie asked

"Must be in my room. I will put them in a bag for you." Eric guessed

"Why am I wearing your clothes?" Jackie questioned

"No clue." Eric replied

"Why are you so useless today?" Jackie snapped

"Because you got me absolutely plastered last night after the bitch showed up. I think we had a camera at one point. Here it is. Its one of those disposable ones. Well we used up the whole camera. I will get it developed and see what the hell we did." Eric retorted

"Fine. By the way I see our score print outs. You suck worse when you drink. Don't screw up this week's fun." Jackie stated

They said their goodbyes and Eric got to grading the little bit of work his class had done. It didn't take him long to get the grading done. He had plenty of time before dinner so he decided to get his run in and it would clear his head. Eric put on his running clothes and took the camera with him. He stopped at the drug store for the one-hour photo. He stopped on the outward leg of his run and dropped the camera off. He had six miles to run and was trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

He was around mile three of his run, he noticed a car following him. He knew exactly who was following him. Only one person drove that El Camino. He stopped at the park in the center of town when he finished his run. He was stretching out when Hyde approached him.

"Forman! What the hell are you doing?" Hyde spat

"Stretching out after my run. Why are you following me?" Eric threw back

It had been three years since they last talked. Hyde was telling Eric to suck it up and follow Donna. So, at this very moment Hyde wasn't exactly his favorite person.

"Why Jackie Forman?"

"Jackie is my friend. She actually gives a shit about me. I am guessing Donna called you."

"Yeah. You're dating Jackie!" Hyde yelled

"No, I am not. Jackie is just my friend. We hang out and do things together. Basically, we bowl or play putt-putt man." Eric retorted

"Whatever can't believe you would pick Jackie man." Hyde argued

Eric couldn't hold back anymore and exploded "Like you have any room to talk. You told me to follow Donna and not push back. Look what that got me. I am Divorced. Get a clue Hyde, you are a crappy friend. You never even called me back for six months. Jackie came and helped move me back in with Red. Red doesn't mind me being there and lets me save money so I can get a place of my own eventually. I didn't luck into a rich DAD that gave me a do-nothing JOB! TAKEYOUR FUCKING ATTITUDE AND GO BACK TO MILWAUKEE BEFORE I KICK YOUR ASS!"

Hyde had never seen Eric this pissed off. Not to mention from the looks of Eric, he had muscles now.

Hyde just walked off. Eric stood there and watched his former friend walk away. Figures that asshole wouldn't try to prove me wrong. Once Hyde was gone Eric went to get the pictures from the photo lab.

He walked home without looking even though he was curious. However, he knew if he looked than Jackie would murder him. They had agreed to look at the pictures together.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day, Eric went over to Jackie's after once school let out. He would have gone home but he had to know what they had done in those pictures. Jackie wanted to know too. She was making tacos for dinner.

"About time you got here. I almost got dinner done. Then we will look at those pictures. I had a call from Hyde that I am not returning." Jackie said

"Yeah he followed me on my run yesterday. He accused me of dating you." Eric stated

"Yeah he stands out, he should know by now he can't ever follow someone." Jackie replied

"We got in a shouting match" Eric answered

"Wait, I heard about that. Daaaammmmmmnnn Eric you went full broadside on him but he did deserve it." Jackie exclaimed

Eric laugh at that and took the plates and glasses and put it on the table. Jackie brought out the food out. They ate and talked about how to get even with Hyde and Donna. They both knew it was only talk unless either of those two came around again.

After they got the dishes cleaned up, they sat on the couch and opened the pictures. The first one was of Eric's bowling shoes. Next was Jackie falling down releasing the ball. Then a red-faced Jackie looking like she was yelling at Eric. Then the ceiling. Then it was Eric bowling a gutter ball. Most of the pictures were like that. The last three were more interesting, they were taken in Eric's room. Jackie wearing only a bra and panties, Eric's eyes about jumped out of his head. Next was Jackie wearing the Star Wars t-shirt with a seductive look on her face. Finally, there was a picture of Jackie pushing her tongue into Eric's mouth.

Eric was beyond shocked but was not ashamed. Jackie was beyond beautiful. Jackie spoke first "Well that explains the shirt but not why you were takin advantage of me in my drunken state." Jackie accused

"I was just as drunk as you if not more so. So, don't try that crap on me." Eric retorted

"Fine! But no one hears about this picture ever." Jackie threatened

"Why is it a bad thing? We are both single adults so we can kiss if we want to." Eric teased

"So, do it then?" Jackie challenged

Eric didn't say anything just put his hand behind her head and planted a searing kiss on Jackie that made her whole-body tingle. She responded to the kiss and reciprocated. When Eric finish Jackie said "Damn that was good. Why didn't Donna say you were a bad kisser?"

"Because she hated kissing. She hated everything about dating and sex. Let's see what else did she hate, this town, my parents, your voice, and me when she dumped me." Eric stated

"Who the hell could hate your parents? They are the sweetest people I know. Even when you guys hit hard times, they always looked out for all your friends especially me. I know your dad is gruff at times but he is at least there. Mine when he wasn't in prison, was and is never around." Jackie exclaimed

"Yeah you're right. My dad can be tough but like mom says he is such a softie." Eric chuckled out

"Well its getting late. I have meetings in the morning so I hate to rush you out but.." Jackie hinnted

"You are going to anyway. No worries Jackie. We still putt putting Friday night depending on the weather?" Eric asked

"Of course, you putt worse than you bowl. Free beer for me!" Jackie giggled

"Night Jackie" Eric said slipping the second copy of those last three photos in his pocket.

"Night Eric!" Jackie said smiling and knew he took the photos but said nothing

When Eric got home, he found Red in the basement watching his tv. Eric had sprung for cable for the house as a thank you to Red for letting him move home.

"What is mom watching upstairs that has you down here?"

"That damn lifetime channel. I swear all those shows and movies are the same on that channel. Nice girl meets guy. He seems normal then because a crazed killer. Could it be from watching that channel?"

"Probably Dad. What's the score?"

"Brewers are down two heading to the bottom of the ninth. By the way thanks for the cable, even with your mom watching Lifetime all the time. I get more sports this way. Where were you all night?"

"Had dinner with Jackie."

"You two are spending a lot of time together."

"We aren't dating but I am not against the idea. I think she is though."

"Well she is great. She definitely gets along with your family unlike Donna."

"I know but not going to force anything. Just trying to figure out how to get out of the friend zone."

"Can't help you there. Come on Brewers!"

"Dad, I am gonna grab a beer you want another?"

"Yeah that sounds good."

Meanwhile across town a phone was ringing. "Hello?"

"Rhonda its Jackie!"

"Alright what douchebag did what this time?"

"Nothing bad happened."

"Well you usually call when the idiot you are dating does something. Who are you dating now?"

"No one!"

"Liar!"

"Girl don't make me open a can whoop ass on you!"

"Fine what is going on?"

"Well you know Forman."

"Yeah, got dumped by big red like six months ago. You been hanging out a lot."

"Yeah he knows no one really. Anyway, we were bowling last night and we got really drunk."

"Yeah that sounds like you!"

"Donna showed up and accused me of dating Eric and I punched her and knocked her over some chairs. Which is why we were drinking so much. "

"Ok…"

"Shut up and listen. I slept in his room again last night with him sleeping on the floor. I didn't know it until I got home but I was wearing his Star Wars shirt and running shorts. Neither of us remember getting home or why he was on the floor. For some reason we had a disposable camera. Most of the pictures were nothing. Three were interesting, and one showed me sticking my tongue in his mouth."

"And you aren't dating him?"

"No but damnit he kissed me tonight when I dared him to. He is really good at it. I just don't want to be the rebound girl."

"Jackie, from the little I know about Forman. He is not going to have a rebound girl unless its forced on him. He dated one girl and even after she crushed him dated her again. Not saying he would go through that again with Donna but I could see him dating one girl and marrying her. Don't force it but let the man know you are interested and let him make the move."


	9. Chapter 9

Wednesday night Eric was out in the garage lifting weights, when Jackie appeared in front of him.

"Eric, I made a decision. I am setting you up on a date Friday night with my hairdresser Sally. She's sweet and you'll like her."

"What?"

"You have a blind date Friday night. Hope you have a good time."

With that Jackie turned and walked off.

Eric shot up in bed. This was the third time this week he had a dream where Jackie tried to push him off on another girl. Maybe it was a sign or maybe it was a sign he should stop being such a pussy.

Eric was distracted all day at school not that his students realized but he wasn't fully focused on them. Red noticed Eric was not his normal self at diner but had an idea as to what was bothering him. Kitty was going to say something but Red guided her into the other room.

Eric went to the garage to lift weights and think. He had to figure out what to do about Jackie. As Red would say "It was time to shit or get off the pot!" Eric was pondering that saying of Red's when he looked up to see Jackie standing there. She was wearing his Star Wars t-shirt and a pair of daisy dukes. Eric pinched himself because he thought he was dreaming.

"Eric, why did you pinch yourself?"

"Long story."

"So, how's your workout going?"

"Good, getting a little stronger. It also has help increase my energy level so it's all good."

"Good. So, are you looking forward to Friday night? Try to redeem yourself for that bad bowling last week?"

"Yeah! Want to make it more interesting?" Eric

"You mean a bet?" Jackie questioned

"Yeah!" Eric counter

"What are the terms?" Jackie demanded

"What do you want?" Eric questioned

"I win, you take me to Vineyard for dinner!" Jackie stated

"Fine, I win I get anything I want since you are so confident you will win." Eric pushed

"Fine, anything you want. No matter what it is because you won't win." A cocky Jackie said

They agreed to terms and Jackie headed out. This was going to be a good thing Eric thought. Either way he really wins.

Jackie's mood was great until she came back from a showing on Friday afternoon. Her business partner Rhonda, aka big Rhonda, was grinning ear to ear.

"What?" Jackie exclaimed

"Oh, nothing but your match tonight has gotten more interesting." Rhonda teased and pointed to Jackie's desk.

Jackie looked and saw a dozen yellow roses with a card. Jackie knew Rhonda had read the card already.

"Since I know you read it. What does the card say?" Jackie asked

"Can't wait for tomorrow night! By the way I can't wait to collect." Rhonda coolly stated

"He has to win to collect and he won't win! "Jackie retorted

"Well he seems confident he will be so you better not lose. What were the terms?" Rhonda teased

"If I win, he buys me dinner at the vineyard. If he wins whatever he wants." Jackie calmly stated

"So, he already won?" Rhonda stated

"What?" a stunned Jackie gasped

"He wins either way. He gets a date with you either way. Plus, if he wins, he gets anything he wants and you have to agree, right?" Ronda reminded Jackie

"Yes, so its Eric. He won't pick anything kinky." Jackie claimed

"Ha! He's a guy." Rhonda laughed

"Whatever, doesn't matter because I won't lose. He sucks at putt-putt" Jackie smoothly recovered

Later that night Eric got a phone call from Jackie.

"Hello?"

"Hi Eric! Thanks for the flowers and admitting you lost" Jackie teased

"I didn't! Only time will tell who wins." Eric reminded her

"It will be me. You have lost everything we have played. You can't beat me." Jackie claimed

"We'll see!" Eric answered


	10. Chapter 10

Friday night came and it was time for the Putt-Putt challenge. Eric was relaxed and ready. He knew either way he wins. Jackie on the other hand was now nervous because Rhonda had been teasing her all day. Rhonda had her thinking Eric was going to demand certain things if he won. Mind you Eric hadn't talked to Rhonda since high school and they weren't really friends.

Eric drove over to Jackie's to pick her up for putt-putt. He bounced up the stairs to Jackie's door. Jackie about jumped through the roof when Eric knocked on the door. She calmly answered the door not to give anything away. Eric had noticed Jackie had adjust her normal outing attire for a more revealing set. She was wearing a deep V cut midriff t-shirt.

"Hey Jackie! You ready for some fun." Eric said smiling

"Yeah, you ready to lose to me again?" Jackie teased

"If I must." Eric answered

They headed for the car and like the gentleman he was raised to be Eric held the door open for Jackie. She smiled at him as she got in. They drove in silence to Adventure Golf. It was Eric's turn to pay so he did. Jackie picked her normal purple ball but Eric changed it up from green to red. Jackie wasn't quite ready for him to change things on her. Damn Rhonda she thought.

Jackie's nerves settled a little when she holed-in-one the first hole at least until Eric sank his first hole-in-one ever against Jackie. Eric smiled as the moved to hole two. Jackie was up by three after the ninth hole. She turned to Eric and said "Surrender now and end your embarrassment."

"Nope, I feel a comeback coming." Eric teased

Jackie laughed Eric had never finished within five strokes of her before. Jackie missed a tap-in on ten. Eric sank his five-footer to pull one closer. Jackie was mad at herself. Eric was thrilled he was within two with eight holes to go. Jackie flubbed up twice more taking fives on two holes. Fortunately for her Eric got fives as well on those holes. She was up one heading to the eighteenth hole. Eric was up first having won the seventeenth hole. Jackie bent over stretching in front of Eric. Eric's eyes about bugged out of his head. He shook his head to clear it after placing his ball down. He took a deep breathe and lined up his shot. He hit around the beaver dam and over the river, it circled the hole like it was going to rim out and stopped on the edge for a second. Jackie was about to say you got robbed Eric when it fell in. Eric had just hit a hole-in-one. The pressure was all on Jackie now. She had to get at least a two or Eric won. She couldn't let him win, especially since if she did then Eric also won the bet. Anything he wanted and she couldn't let herself be exposed like that.

Jackie hit the ball just like Eric had. It was on the same path as Eric's was. It went right at the cup and right over. It rolled about four feet away from the hole. Jackie approached and Eric said "Its pretty much a tap in Jackie."

"I know!" Jackie snapped

Eric backed away. Jackie took a couple deep breathes and lined up her shot and it rolled three inches short. DAMN ERIC WON! Jackie thought.

After Jackie had snapped at him Eric walked over to her and shook her hand. He said "Good match Jackie."

Why is he being so polite? Jackie thought, oh yeah, I bit his head off. "Sorry I snapped earlier. How about I buy you a beer to make it up to you?" Jackie apologized and offered

"Sure Jackie!" Eric answered

Jackie set Eric's beer down in front of him. She was sizing him up as how to get out of him what she would be doing since he won the bet. Eric starred at Jackie. She was so damn hot and he hadn't really realized it until last week.

"Well here is the victor. What horrible thing am I going to have to do now?" Jackie asked

She decided on the direct approach with Eric. Catch him off guard.

"Haven't decided yet but I will let you know. Never know what I might come up with just for you." Eric said while wiggling his eye brows

Jackie wasn't certain what to make of that. She wasn't overly worried about Eric. He was a guy but he was a good guy. She could always trust him. Why had she let Rhonda get to her before?

A couple of rounds later. Eric said "I'd like to propose a toast to my best friend and a super challenge at putt-putt. Here's to you Jackie!"

"Okay drunk nerd. Let's get a cab to my place and you can sleep it off. It's closer than your parents place. Also don't want to make it a habit of sleeping in your room or clothes." Jackie slurred out

They drunk duo stumbled up the stairs and into Jackie's apartment. When Jackie closed the door and turned around Eric fell into her and pressed his lips to her.

"Hi beautiful!" Eric said

"Hi handsome!" Jackie replied

"You look so goood in the moonlight. If I didn't already have plans for the bet, I would use it tonight." Eric slurred

They kissed again and again. Jackie was moaning in pleasure. Damn Eric was a good kisser. "We need to do this when we aren't drunk" Jackie slurred out

"Anything the lady wants the lady gets" Eric slurred back

"You sleep on the couch. I am going to bed." Jackie said

"Ok." Eric agreed


	11. Chapter 11

With that Jackie headed to bed. Eric went to the kitchen and got a glass of water. He learned that if he drank water then he wouldn't be as hungover as he would have been if he didn't. The only problem was he had to get up in the middle of the night to pee.

Eric stumbled into the bathroom. He really had to pee. He peed for what felt like an hour. He turned to leave the bathroom and couldn't remember which door went to the living room. He picked a door he thought was right. He moved without thinking and found a bed and crawled in. The sheets were very soft and smooth. Eric pulled the covers over himself and fell asleep.

The first thing Jackie noticed in the morning when she woke up was someone was in the bed with her. Not only in the bed with her but spooning her and holding her tight. She was worried at first then she remembered it was Eric. She wasn't happy he was in her bed with her but it could be worse. She wouldn't admit but she kept his clothes and she was wearing them right now. She had to admit that Rhonda was right about one thing, she had a crush on Eric. She wished she had dated him in high school then she wouldn't have dated three idiots. At Fez was only one date. The boy had more hands than brains.

"Good Morning Eric!" Jackie said

"How'd you know I was awake?"

"Well your breathing changed."

"How much trouble am I in?"

"I don't know yet. Not using the bet last night might save you."

"Well you not taking my head off first thing gives me an indication of what you will say to this. Jackie would you like to go out tonight on a date?"

"Yes!"

"Good, now then how about we go find some breakfast?"

"But I am comfortable and warm. You are a good at snuggling."

"Good more points in my favor?"

"Favor towards?"

"Getting you to be my girlfriend."

"We need to date a bit first."

"Jackie, as my mother pointed out we have been pretty much dating for months. We spend most Friday nights together."

"So, you want to date me, even with my past? If we date then I will have dated every guy from our group from high school."

"So? What does that matter? If I date you then I will have dated all the girls in the group and even married one of them."

"Hahaha, you slut. You know how to make me feel better. Alright, how about I make us some breakfast?"

"Sounds good my lady!" Eric said as he kissed Jackie's neck

Damnit how does his kisses always make me feel like he shocked me. I kind of like it though. Eric Forman is my boyfriend. I bet my high school self would bitch me out but she was a bitch.

"Jackie, are you wearing my clothes again?"

"Yeah! Got a problem with that? Want me to take them off?"

"You shouldn't tempt me like that beautiful. I am a guy and you might not like how I react."

"Oh really? You who took six months to ask out the lumberjack?"

"I have grown up since then Jackie. You will only find out if you take it off."

Jackie looked at Eric and thought let's see what he does. She started pulling the shirt off. Once it was off and she could see again. Eric was pulling her into him and kissing her hard. Damn when did he get so strong and confident. Jackie moaned as Eric kissed her again and again.

The phone started ringing and Jackie let the machine get it. She was enjoying being kissed by Eric. He knew exactly where to kiss her. The machine answered and it was Kitty. "Jackie, if Eric's there tell him to hide. Donna was just here and she wants him back and won't take no for answer. She blames you for him not coming crawling back to her."

Eric and Jackie looked at each other and Eric said "Don't worry I am not going anywhere. Besides you kicked her ass once, you can do it again."

Jackie smiled she knew Eric wouldn't abandon her. Eric like her didn't have things come easy. Well maybe it was until her dad went to prison. Alright bring on the lumberjack! Now she needed coffee to clear the cobwebs from the drinking last night. Eric went to make the coffee and let Jackie put on some clothes. She found a pair of jeans but put Eric's shirt back on once she found a bra.

Eric watched her with an amused look on his face. Jackie was going nuclear on Donna. There would be no question in Donna's mind when she saw Jackie in Eric's shirt. Eric had a cup of coffee ready for Jackie as she made it to the kitchen. She accepted it and gave Eric a kiss as a thank you. Eric munched on a pop tart and drank his coffee. The loud stomping up the stairs announced Donna's arrival.


	12. Chapter 12

BAM! BAM! BAM! Donna pounded on the door. Jackie took her time as she finished her coffee. BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! "JACKIE, I KNOW YOU ARE IN THERE!" Donna boomed

Jackie walked to the door and opened it and said "Yes Donna?"

Donna starred at her former best friend and almost went into shock. Jackie had Eric's shirt on.

"That's Eric's shirt." Donna exclaimed

"I am surprised you remember anything Eric liked. All you did was insult him." Jackie spat

"So, you are admitting you are dating him?" Donna demanded

"Yes, it just recently happened. Is there anything else?" Jackie asked

"Yeah!" Donna said as she swung at Jackie

Jackie almost laughed as she dodged the telegraphed shot. She kneed Donna in the stomach and the big red head fell to the ground. Donna used her arm to bring Jackie to the ground. Jackie used her legs to lock around Donna's neck in a choke hold. About that time Hyde came around the corner and tried to pull Jackie off Donna.

Eric slammed Hyde into the wall across from Jackie's door. Hyde's eyes shot wide open; he wasn't expecting Forman to be there. Donna yelled for Eric but he ignored her calls. Hyde tried to get Eric off him, but Eric's workouts were paying dividends and he wasn't moving.

At that time a couple car door slams and heavy feet came up the stairs. Jackie was not letting Donna really get much air. Donna was close to passing out. That's when Red's booming voice said "What the hell are you idiots doing? No what I don't care. Steven Go stand behind Kettle head. Jackie let Donna go and take Eric inside. Kettle head pick Donna up and take her over there. This ends today or someone gets a foot up their ass!"

Jackie took Eric inside as Red had ordered. Even now as adults the gang was still scared of Red and his foot. Red turned to Donna and Steven.

"Okay you two dumbasses! I am going to only say this once so listen. Steven you threw that girl away years ago. And you Donna! You should run very fast when we are done. You treated my son like crap and all he did was love you. Then you dump him because what you got bored the night before his birthday. He picks himself up and makes something of himself. Then you decide you have to have him but he doesn't want you back. Instead of listening to those two inside you attack them to get them back. Will you two FUCKING GROW UP! Those two have grown up and I am actually proud of Eric." Red boomed

Eric and Jackie were inside listening to Red rip into Donna and Hyde. Jackie whispered to Eric "See I told you he was proud of you. So, I am with how you had my back with Hyde."

"I am proud and impressed by you. You took down the lumberjack faster than…" Eric was whispering before Jackie cut him off by kissing him.

Eric returned the kiss and pushed her towards the bedroom. Jackie wasn't against the idea at all. Instead she was pulling him to the bedroom. They were just about there when the front door opened.

"Damn it! Do I need to get a hose?" Red said

"WAIT! You two are dating since when? Now I owe Brooke twenty bucks." A surprised Kelso said

"You bet on my love life? You idiot, Michael get over here and so I can put my foot up your ass." Jackie yelled

Kelso hid behind Red because angry Jackie still scared the crap out him.

"Jackie, leave kettle head alone. He got rid of the two dumbasses by telling them he knew the cops and would get them arrested for assault. Kitty is expecting you both for Dinner tomorrow night. You get to bring Kettle head back to the house today or I will kill him." Red said and left

Jackie turned to Eric and said "Why did Red not question us being together?"

"He and I talked one night during a game. So, he knew I liked you. You wearing the shirt is a dead giveaway how you feel." Eric explained

"Shut up and kiss me!" Jackie said

"umm Jackie, don't forget we had plans today!" Kelso said

"I know! Eric is coming too!" Jackie retorted

"I am? Why would I do that?" Eric questioned

"Cause you're my boyfriend and I am asking you nicely! Please come with us?" Jackie said smiling

"You win! How can I say no to my girlfriend, who looks so hot in my shirt?" Eric said

Jackie kissed him again and Eric started moving her towards the bedroom. "Uh guys? I am still here!" Kelso stated

"Later Eric! Take my car and go get your civic. You drive my car. Kelso can your car home and you come get me I'll be ready by then. It won't take me long to get ready for Fun Land!" Jackie stated


	13. Chapter 13

Eric was back in under twenty minutes; Jackie was waiting for him in the parking lot. Eric thought back to all the times Donna kept him waiting and she wasn't very girly. Jackie hopped into the passenger seat of her Camaro and said "What?"

"How'd you get ready so fast?" Eric asked

"It's not hard silly. Besides its not like I did that much today. We are going to get all hot and sweaty at Fun Land. I take my time when I have to." Jackie stated

Brooke was waiting in the driveway when they pulled into the driveway. She was sitting on the hood of the old vista cruiser. She didn't look very happy.

"Eric, go inside! I need to talk to Jackie alone." Brooke said as they climbed out of the Camaro

"Its ok. Go inside and save Michael from Red. Brooke won't hurt me. She's smaller than the lumberjack." Jackie said

Once Eric was inside the house.

"What the hell Jackie? You start dating someone and don't tell me? Am I not your best friend anymore?" Brooke yelled

"Well one, we only officially started dating this morning before all the fun. Two, I would have told you once it was official." Jackie retorted

Brooke broke out in a smile. "I am so happy for you. I can tell he did something to make you happy. What did he do?" Brooke demanded

"Beat me at putt-putt and just makes me happy." Jackie admitted

"So, nothing yet?" Brooke inquired

"None of your business. If and or when it happens, it will remain between us." Jackie retorted

"Sure, it will. Rhonda told me about the bet." Brooke stated

"She's a dead woman!" Jackie fumed

"So, what is his prize?" Brooke asked with a wicked smile

"To be decided!" Jackie answered with a sly smile

"What does that mean?" Brooke asked

"Whatever he wants? He hasn't told me yet." Jackie answered

"Oh, you got it bad girl!" Brooke teased

"Whatever! Where's my god daughter?" Jackie asked

"Inside with Kitty. Shall we get them and head to Fun Land?" Brooke answered

"I need food first. Some bitch prevented my breakfast!" Jackie moaned

"Brooke if your done with Jackie I got food for her." Eric said out the door

"That one is a keeper." Brooke whispered

"I know, I am falling completely for him!" Jackie whispered back

Jackie went in to find pancakes and strawberries awaiting her. Kitty hadn't done it but Eric. He had taught himself to cook when he moved out in order to survive. Jackie didn't hesitate one second to eat and oh my god was her first thought when she took her first bite. The pancakes were better than Kitty's. Not that she would ever tell Kitty that but Eric was a good cook.

Once Jackie was sufficiently fed so she wouldn't kill people most likely Kelso. They piled into the Kelso family minivan with Brooke driving. Betsy needed Dad to sit with her and play Barbie with her.

Eric sat in the third row observing what was in front of him. Who would have thought Kelso would one be happily married? Or have a daughter? Or be playing Barbie with his daughter?

Hell, Eric had the hottest girl from their high school as his girlfriend. Jackie was riding in the front seat and was chatting away with her best friend. His life was starting to look up.

Jackie glanced back and smiled at Eric. That 1000-watt smile would always have an effect on him just like it did in high school. She was one of a kind. Jackie whispered to Brooke "Check Eric in the mirror. Does he have a content look on his face?"

"Girl I don't have to look. He hasn't stopped smiling since he got to his parent's place. He has it as bad as you do. I am not chasing Michael around Fun Land, so Eric gets the task of keeping up with him." Brook whispered back

"That's mean Brooke. Mostly to me. What if I want some alone time with Eric?" Jackie moaned

"Tough cookies! Today is about Betsy not you!" Brooke reminded

The gang arrived at Fun Land and Eric had his hands full keeping Kelso to stay with the group. For as much as Kelso had grown up, he was still a giant kid when it came to Fun Land. Kelso definitely was ADD or ADHD at amusement parks. Eric was tempted to make a leash for Kelso but Brooke said "NO!" Eric eventually bribed Kelso with some firecrackers if he stayed with the group but if he ran off, Eric would get 3 slaps he could use whenever he wanted.

Brooke watched while eating ice cream with Jackie and Betsy, Kelso was thinking of going off on his own but caught himself. He'd rather not get smacked whenever Eric felt like 3 times and he really wanted firecrackers.

Eric won Jackie a stuffed animal the milk bottle toss game. Kelso not to be out done tried but tried way too hard and over threw the ball so he failed. Kelso punched Eric in the shoulder for making him look bad.


	14. Chapter 14

Eric went over to Jackie's the following weekend, they both had been busy all week with work. Jackie had a lot of showings people wanting to move before the holidays and before the snow. Eric arrived Friday night for the first official date. Eric's stomach was tied up in knots and actually puked in the bushes in the parking lot. He moved his car after that so they wouldn't go near it. This was Jackie Burkhart! She was by far the prettiest girl he had ever dated.

If Eric was nervous, Jackie was about to have a nervous breakdown. Eric treated her like a queen. Something none of her other boyfriends ever had. They hadn't even had their first real date and he already was better than all the other combined. She had even left work early to pick the perfect outfit. Jackie called Brooke about 30 minutes before Eric was supposed to arrive. She had no idea what to wear.

"Hello?" Brooke asked

"Brooke, THANK GOD!" Jackie exclaimed

"Jackie?" Brooke questioned

"Yeah, I need your help. What should I wear tonight?" Jackie asked

"For what?" Brooke retorted

"My date with Eric, Is Michael wearing off on you?" Jackie answered sarcastically

"I dunno, I did have his kid. Where are you going?" Brooke teased

"Dinner and our last game of Putt-Putt before winter." Jackie replied

"Hmmmmm…a paper sack?" Brooke teased again

"Why did I call the peanut gallery?" Jackie answered sarcastically again

"Cause Rhonda's worse. Do you think he is really going to care Jackie? He saw you with no makeup and bed hair. What did you say he said again?" Brooke asked

"That I was the most beautiful woman in the world!" Jackie answered

"Yeah so quit stressing. I suggest a long skirt or pants since its putt-putt. Why are you idiots still going that?" Brooke questioned

"Because we like it and its what we do. Besides we won't be able to play for like six months soon." Jackie answered

"Ok! Anyway, go with that purple silk top and the black skin tight jeans. The boy will crumble before you!" Brooke suggested

"Ok thanks!" Jackie agreed

"Oh, and Jackie, I WANT DETAILS TOMORROW!" Brooke demanded

"Yes bossy!" Jackie said rolling her eyes

Jackie just finished her make up when Eric knock on the door. Brooke was right and Eric couldn't take his eyes off Jackie. He was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and green button up shirt. He looked so good Jackie almost dragged him to bed right then. He opened the door for her and waited for her to get in before closing it. He took her to a nice steak house that wasn't overly fancy. Let's face it, neither of them wanted to blow a week's grocery money on one dinner. Eric held her chair out for her and help her get seated. He was a real gentleman.

Eric made her laugh telling her stories about the kids in his class. One definitely was the next Kelso. Poor kid was doomed. After their dinner the went to the course. Eric let Jackie go first which was normal. Once the rounded the been to the second hole and out of sight, Eric pulled Jackie to him and kissed her. It was hard for him to be near her and not kiss her. He had missed her all week. Jackie moaned as she kissed him back. Neither of them played particularly well that night. Jackie won the game by one stroke but it wasn't important.

Eric took Jackie home and walked her to the door. He kissed her goodnight after she unlocked the door. Eric turned to go down the stairs but Jackie didn't let go of his hand. "GET IN HERE FORMAN!" Eric was jerked into the apartment.

Eric may have been jerked into the apartment but he was not lost on what Jackie wanted. He pinned her against the door after he shut it hard. Jackie wanted to say bedroom but her mouth was occupied by Eric's. Without warning Eric lifted Jackie up. Jackie wrapped her legs around Eric's waist. Eric carried her to the bedroom. Jackie was already unbuttoning Eric's shirt. Eric set her down on the bed and pulled her shirt off. Clothes were coming off faster and faster.

Eric looked at Jackie lay there naked in the moonlight. God was she beautiful. How lucky was he be with her? While Eric was looking at Jackie, Jackie was checking out Eric. He wasn't scrawny anymore, nor was he a muscle jerk. He was well defined. She was lucky to have him in her life.

Eric kissed her again and made her feel like she had been shocked. Eric kissed his way down her body and made her shiver in anticipation. As he continued Jackie thought Forman is definitely the king of Foreplay.

Eric took his time making love to Jackie. Eric didn't want to rush things with Jackie, Jackie was not complaining at all with his approach. Jackie was in a state of pure bliss. No other guy she had been with had made the effort towards her enjoyment.

Eric fell asleep spooning Jackie. That is exactly were Jackie woke the next morning with Eric holding her. That fact made her smile. She knew she had found a good guy. Jackie dosed back off with the smile still on her face.


End file.
